This invention has to do with heat exchanger or condenser type vessels and is especially concerned with air-to-air and air-to-refrigerant condensers that separate water and other pollutants from air so as to produce dry compressed air as a final product.
Currently, however, heat exchangers on the market comprise the type that have conduit means with heat exchanger fins extending transversely of the conduit means. The heat exchanger fins surround the conduit means and form a square envelope when viewed from an end view. The heat exchanger fins and conduit means are housed in an elongated rectangular housing with the ends of the conduit means sealed with the rectangular box so as to form a sealed condenser heat exchanger unit between an air-to-air mixture or an air-to-refrigerant means.
While use of the above-mentioned type of heat-exchanger condenser type of device may produce satisfactory results it is believed that a less costly method of construction can be achieved and also produce a more efficient separation of the water and other pollutants from a vaporous mixture.